this_fat_of_minefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Stłuc go satanistyczym symbolem Dawida
"Panie patrz, pozłacany jest. I niedrogi. Kup pan to rabat dam, 5%. Prawie nieużywany! Zabytkowy!" zachwala towar żyd. No no, trzeba przyznać, ten świecznik wcale nie jest taki tandetny jak na to wskazywało pierwsze wrażenie. "Patrz pan, ma nawet doczepiane ramiona, dzięki czemu może przeinaczać się z siedmioramiennej menory w dziewięcioramienną chanukiję! Jak transformers! Może być deceptikonem, a do zestawu dołączę krzyż z odczepianym jezusem - autobotem!". Jesteś pod niezłym wrażeniem, sam byś na to nigdy nie wpadł. Może i by ci się przydał taki kandelabr. "A jaki przydatny! Przychodzi ksiądz po kolędzie, to co panie robisz? Przyjmujesz go? Bah, tak robią tylko kaleki życiowe! Po zakupie tego akcesorium będziesz mógł pan pokazać mu świecznik i powiedzieć - nie nie księdzu, my tutaj Jezusa nie znamy.". Niesamowite, nie możesz przegapić takiej okazji! Chwytasz do kieszeni po portfel, ale okazuje się, że go tam nie ma. Cholera. Okazja ucieknie ci sprzed nosa. "A co tam koleżko, nie masz ze sobą forsy?" - mówi pogardliwie i z wyraźnym wyrzutem dusigrosz. Lecz nagle jego twarz rozpromieniała, a on zaczyna zacierać ręce - "Ależ nie szkodzi, nie szkodzi, wszystko damy radę razem rozwiązać. Mogę ci pożyczyć pieniądze. O tak, pożyczyć. Podpiszemy umowę i po wszystkim. To proste.". No cóż, grzech odpuścić taką okazję, może lepiej skorzystać z oferty. Ale z drugiej strony w mięsnym za rogiem kończy się termin ważności boczku wędzonego, podobno nawet już trochę podśmiarduje, więc będzie tym tańszy. "Co jest? Nie przekonany? Przecież nie gryzę! Gryzę? Nie gryzę. Więc czemu? Co jest? Taka okazja! Moi bracia poderżnęliby mi gardło gdyby o tym wiedzieli! Pójdę z torbami! Taka niekorzystna oferta! A jednak ci ją oferuję! No bierz! Nie trać czasu! Bo wiesz, już mam innych klientów zainteresowanych zakupem! Wielu nerkę by oddało! Jak nie kupisz, to już go nie będzie! Szkoda by było! Nigdy takiego drugiego nie kupisz! Nie bądź niewdzięczny! Bierz! BIERZ! BIERZ!" Już dobrze, kupisz, tylko niech ten skurkowany żyd zamknie gębę! "Mam go" wyszeptał pod nosem. Prowadzi cię na zaplecze, a z obdrapanego i zniszczonego biurka wyciąga stary pergamin z łacińskimi inskrypcjami, których nie jesteś w stanie odczytać. "Tu podpisać" - wskazuje swoim zgrzybiałym palcem z brudnym, zczarniałym i nieobciętym paznokciem. No cóż, co ci zależy, w najgorszym wypadku na spłatę długu pożyczysz od Ewy z Providenta. I bezmyślnie podpisujesz. "Hahahaha głupiś! Podpisałeś swój wyrok! Jak warchlak pozbawiony opieki maciory i błądzący po lesie! Sprzedałem twoją duszę diabłu! On lubi takie tłuste prosiaczki! A teraz żegnaj. Ja znikam. On zaraz tu będzie." Lecz nigdzie nie pozwolisz mu uciec. Chwytasz za szal modlitewny, który owinął mu się wokół szyi i powalasz u swych stóp. Wtedy nagle na środku pokoju rozpala się czerwony znak w kształcie pentagramu, bądź gwiazdy Dawida, a chwilę potem pojawia oślepiający blask. Kiedy odzyskujesz wzrok widzisz niezapomnianą scenę. Przypomniało ci się znane dzieło prominentnego artysty: "Był tam obraz Lucyfera. Miał twarz byka z kolczykiem w nosie, na którym widniało dwoje wielkich, błyszczących się na czerwono-pomarańczowy kolor oczu. Rogi miał ostre jak pika, kopyta zamiast stóp i sylwetkę potężnego, stojącego na dwóch łapach ogromnego i groźnego zwierza gotowego rzucić się na Ciebie w każdej chwili. Przeraziło mineto i ogarnęło dziwnym uczuciem. (...) Wyraźnie widziałem tą przeklętą gębę tryskającą nienawiścią do wszystkich i wszystkiego na tym świecie co zostało stworzone przez Boga. Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się, źrenice mi się pomniejszyły, strach sparaliżował moje ciało, odebrał mi czucie w nogach, upadłem na ziemię. Podszedł do mnie, tak blisko, że czułem jego oddech, czułem jaką siłą dysponuję, ale wiedziałem, że nie może mi nic zrobić bo dzielą nas dwie sfery: fizyczna i sakralna. Ryknął na mnie przeraźliwym głosem..." Jesteś w szoku. Opis ten dokładnie oddaje postać, którą właśnie widzisz przed sobą. Wtedy to też zauważasz nad drzwiami metalową ozdobę w kształcię gwiazdy Dawida, tą samą, którą miałeś zamiar stłuc żyda. Ale tak cię zagadał, że całkowicie o tym zapomniałeś. No cóż, tak dla zasady zrywasz ją ze ściany i zamaszystymi ruchami zdzielasz go parę razy po głowie. Czas zająć się Diabłem. Postanawiasz: 1. Zaprzyjaźnić się z Belzebubem 2. Wykonać znak Brzucha i zaatakować Lucyfera